


Jordan Winchester

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Mistakes, Pain, Reader Insert, Torture, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Reader is Jordan Winchester. Little sister to Dean Winchester, Big sister To Sam Winchester. Foster Daughter to Bobby Singer, and Ellen Harvelle. Life as a hunter has it's ups and downs. Being a female hunter makes you feel like you have something to prove. And Stupid mistakes seem to follow you every where. But one things for sure. With the family you have, life will never be boring.
Kudos: 4





	Jordan Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off with you on the run from your mistakes and your brothers trying to find you. Ellen may have died, but in my version she didn't. However Jo did. And so Ellen has kind of taken you as her missing daughter. Filling the Gap of Jo. Let me know what you think. Because if You don't leave comments then I won't know if I should continue or not. Thanks.

It wasn't your fault. That's what every one says. But you couldn't help think other wise. Dean going to Hell, he did that for you. He did that to save you. A Choice that was his, that's what Bobby and Sam both told you. But it still ate you up. So when your dead big brother showed up out of the blue. Thanks to a certain Angel. Well you were over joyed. But the fear that it may happen again, because you did something dumb continued to eat at you. So you took off. Leaving your brothers behind. Only a note with two little words. 

"I'm Sorry." 

You set the piece of paper on Bobby's kitchen table, and split. You figured they'd look for you. But you hoped that after a while they'd give up. That they'd just move on with their lives. You made your way to Virgina. Taking on hunts here and there. Hitching along back country roads. And Leave as little of a paper trail as you could. You should have known that your luck would run out.  
Your father had always told you "Princess you can't run from your problems. Sooner or later it'll catch up with you. And your going to have to deal with it anyway. You might as well meet it head on, and get it over with" 

You Followed a case to the black hills of Virginia, you had caught wind of possible Vampire attacks. And you were itching to sink your blade into something more than a pissed of spirit. You stood outside the door of room 214 and waited for the maid to finish up. When she had you stepped out of the shadows and smiled sweetly at her. 

"Looks like you finished just in time." She smiled back at you. 

"If you need anything, please let me know." 

"Will do, thanks." You stepped in and shut the door. You tossed your bag onto the nearest bed, and sighed. You had managed to make it an art work, snagging free rooms at small town motels. It was almost too easy. But if you left the do not disturb sign on the door, you found it got you a good 4 days before anyone actually started asking questions. You needed to get down to the morgue and see the latest vic. But first things first. A damn Shower. You could feel the dirt and grime growing on you. 

Dean leaned against the Impala. Phone to his ear, as he waited for Sam to return with a room key. 

"Any word Bobby?" 

"Not since she was seen in Kentucky." 

"Damn it where in the hell is she?" 

"Gotta give your sister credit. If she don't want to be found, your not gonna find her." 

"We'll find her Bobby. We have to." 

"I'll keep asking around Dean, that's about all I can do. I'm worried about her too you know." 

"Yeah I know. Thanks." He disconnected and looked at Sam. 

"Any word?" Dean shook his head. 

"We'll find her." 

"And then what Sammy? We can't make her stay with us if she doesn't want to." 

"We'll make her understand that she can't run from family." Dean gave a half sigh, half chuckle. After all wasn't that what each of them did best? Run when the heat was to high? He and Sam got into the Impala, and Dean Drove to their room. 

"I just don't understand why she would take off, and not say anything." Sam said as he unlocked the door. 

"That's what I'd like to know too." Dean said as he followed him inside. They both stopped when they saw the duffel bag on the bed. Sam glanced at the key in his hand. Before he could say anything the door to the bathroom opened and she walked in. 

All three Winchesters starred at each other. No one said anything for a moment. Then reality hit them. 

"Jordan." Sam said. His long legs crossing the room and pulling you into a large hug. Fear set in, and you pulled back as fast as you could. Both of your brothers looked at you. Sam confused, Dean angry. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Your big brother growled. 

"Hello to you to Dean." You said trying to put your guard back up. 

"Answer the Damn question!" 

"I've been around." 

"Around. Well that answers everything." His sarcasm flowing from his lips. You stepped past your little brother and snagged your bag off the bed. 

"I don't have to explain myself to either of you." 

"Oh yes you do!" Dean said grabbing your arm. 

"No I Don't!" you yelled yanking away. 

"Jordan. We've been worried about you." Sam said. 

"Well you don't have to Sammy. I can take care of myself." 

"Damn it Jordan! We deserve some answers." 

"It was for the best ok." 

"What the hell does that mean?" 

"It doesn't matter. Take care guys." You tried to move past your big brother, but he stood between you and the door. 

"Your not going anywhere till you tell us, why in the hell you left." He starred at you with those big hazel eyes. And you felt your wall crumble. 

"Jordan are you in some kind of trouble? Because if you are, let us help you." Sam said moving to stand next to Dean. 

"I'm not in any trouble." 

"That's debatable." Dean said. 

"Jordache," Sam said using your nick name, " Level with us." 

"Fine... Tigger." Your brothers looked at you confused. 

"That, half kangaroo, half tiger?" Dean asked confused. 

"No Tigger." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Wait? You mean the guinea pig you had that ran away?" Sam asked. 

"You left because of a piece of fur that ran away when you were 12?" Dean looked at you as if you had lost your mind. 

"He didn't run away. I killed him." 

"You're not making any sense." Sam said. You sighed. 

"I told you he ran away. But I was hugging him to hard, and killed him. Just like I killed Dad, and Dean. And almost got you killed." 

"Jordan....." Dean's voice softened a bit. 

"Look, I cause everything I love to die.

"Dad died because of me, He made the deal to save me Jordan not you." Dean insisted. 

"Maybe so, but it was me who refused to pull the trigger when I had the chance. If I had, then...." 

"Then he'd be dead anyway." Dean finished the sentence for you. 

"You don't know that. It might have just chased the damn thing out of him. And Sam wouldn't have been killed if it wasn't for me, which then you wouldn't of had to make a deal to save him. It all falls back on me." Tears started to fall faster from your eyes. 

"My God Jordan, do you hear yourself? We are each responsible for our own choices. Not you. You have to stop putting our screw ups on your shoulders." Dean said. 

"Look All I know is the two of you will be better off If I'm not around. So if you'll get out of my way, I'll just leave this case to the two of you, and go." 

"I'm not letting you walk out of our lives again." Dean said. 

"What are you gonna do? Lock me in the Impala's trunk?" 

"If I have to." You turned to Sam. 

"Can you believe this?" 

"Yeah I can. And I'll help him if I have to." 

"Fine, you can't watch me forever you know." You say dropping your bag and sitting on the bed in a huff. 

"Wanna bet?" Dean asked starring at you. 

"God I hate you!" 

"Good, because I'm not to happy with you right now, little sister." 

"Jordan, at least work this case with us. We're all here. We can talk about you leaving after. ok?" Sam asked. He locked those big puppy dog eyes on you and you felt the rest of the wall fall. 

"Fine, but after were done, I'm leaving. Alone." You say laying back on the bed, with your arms crossed.


End file.
